


In Mind and Soul

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [33]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: There was only one outcome that would save them all, and according to Doctor Strange, it involved Hermione.





	In Mind and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I'm on angst kick. Again. Here's another for both #MMFBingo18 and #HHBingo19! Enjoy, my loves!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF I4: Doctor Strange/HH B3: Doctor Strange

The number of outcomes that Doctor Strange had watched was irrelevant. There was only one that mattered, and that one involved her. The bushy-haired witch who had no idea how significant she would prove to be. Hermione Granger.

Her name was one of the last things Doctor Strange had told Tony Stark about before they'd lost the battle to Thanos and he'd been forced into nothingness. He only hoped that Iron Man would be able to find her in time to save the rest of the world.

Hermione, on the other hand, had watched in horror as all her friends had disintegrated before her very eyes. She'd been left alone, her mind not able to wrap itself around the complexity of the situation. Terrified out of her mind, she'd fled the wizarding world in search of answers.

Somehow, through the chaos of the aftermath, she'd been introduced to Tony Stark. He'd known who she was and told her that she was essential to bringing everyone back from wherever they had gone. She learned of Thanos, the different galaxies and realms, and that a mystic by the name of Doctor Strange had foreseen her arrival into their midst.

"Do you think this is going to work?" she questioned Tony as they buckled into the spaceship intended for a galaxy she could hardly pronounce. "Will he be there?"

"Thanos?" Tony asked, looking pale but determined. Behind them, Natasha, Steve, and the others were getting ready to take off as well.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Doctor Strange."

"He's gone," Tony reminded her before clicking a few buttons and prepping for taking off. "Like the others."

"I know," Hermione said sadly. "But do you think when we fix everything that he'll be there…"

"I have no idea," Tony said truthfully. "Now get ready. I've been through this before, but your body might not take it so well."

Hermione nodded, knowing when to be silent. It would be no good to remind Tony of how her body was forced to contort magically when she apparated. Tony hadn't lost everyone, but he'd lost Peter. Pepper was still there on Earth, but she was distant, afraid that her and Tony's daughter would somehow grow up without a father. Hermione tried not to think about them losing their lives.

She wanted to meet this Doctor Strange. How had he known who she was and that she could help them find a plan to destroy the Infinity Stones once and for all with the use of Arithmancy and Ruins? They first had to bring back the deceased but after that… After that, no one would be able to use the Stones again.

A few minutes later, Hermine found herself hurtling through space and toward the unknown. They would go into a deep sleep for a portion of the trip so that their bodies wouldn't be so strained. As she prepped for sleep, Hermione thought again to Doctor Strange and how much she was hoping to meet him.

There were many questions she wished to ask of him and whether or not he knew if she would survive all of this. She hoped to at least. Slowly, sleep came to Hermione as did a very bizarre dream. She was on a planet similar to Earth, and a man with a sweeping red cape approached her. He had facial hair identical to Tony's, but his eyes were like the sea.

He took her hand in his and gently squeezed. "Do not worry, Hermione. You and I will meet soon." Then he kissed her knuckles and disappeared into dust.

Hermione fell into sleep quickly after that, assured that everything would turn out to be okay in the end. Whatever happened, Doctor Strange was there with her in mind and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
